re:Life
by A.lX9
Summary: Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto kembali ke masa lalunya. Namun, tidak bisa dibayangkan dia menemukan beberapa hal yang tidak terjadi pada masa lalunya dulu. Bisa dikatakan ini bukan masa lalu yang dialaminya. Jadi, apakah yang Naruto lakukan nantinya?
Re:Life

.

.

Disclaimer : bkn pny sy

.

Genre : Utk sementara adventure dan action

.

Rate : T

.

Pair : Naruto x ... (atau gak ad)

.

Warning : initinya pasti ad kekurangan di sana sini, unsur kekerasan, dan teman-temannya

.

Summary : Ntar nyusul...

Saat itu hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat. Berpikir apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, mungkin ini adalah kematian. Ia tidak bisa yakin sepenuhnya, tapi seluruh rasa sakitnya hilang seketika. Berpikir kembali. Apakah ini kematian atau hanya sekadar pingsan? Hal ini ditentukan setelah ia membukakan kembali matanya. Apakah sebuah medan perang? Ataukah shinigami yang ia lihat?

Berusaha untuk membuka matanya dan hanya ruangan serba putih yang ia lihat. Setiap sudut ruang ini, hanya kekosongan yang ada. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sini. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan benar saja rasa sakitnya menghilang. Luka-luka tubuhnya juga hilang. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa, tapi yang penting adalah menyelidiki ruangan ini, yang jika dilihat oleh matanya, sepertinya ruangan ini tanpa ada ujungnya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi sebenarnya tidak tahu mau ke mana. Naruto hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

Dan beberapa menit tanpa tujuan, Naruto menyerah. Jika dilanjutkan lagi, Naruto akan merasa ini hanya akan menghasilkan sebuah kesia-siaan saja. Berjalan tapi seperti tidak berjalan itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"Huh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Berfikir keras menemukan jalan keluar, namun hanya kata 'otakku akan hancur' yang muncul.

Disaat Naruto dilanda kebingungan, ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang terang. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Naruto merasa, itu adalah sebuah jalan untuk memperoleh kembali kesadarannya, jika ia hanya pingsan. Tangannya mulai bergerak kedepan seperti ingin meraihnya. Tapi, tak semudah Naruto kira. Cahaya itu seperti menjauh ketika ia ingin meraihnya. Semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Dan Naruto tidak terima semua ini. Kakinya mulai bergerak. Awalnya seperti langkah kecil tapi lama kelamaan Naruto mulai berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Memperpendek jarak diantara ia dengan cahaya itu. Untuk mengapai apa yang seharusnya ia genggam.

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit Naruto mengejarnya. Tempo napasnya mulai tak beraturan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Disamping itu, keringat mulai membasahai wajah tannya dan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Hanya berlari seperti ini, seharusnya tak berarti baginya dibandingkan dengan latihan keras yang ia lakukan untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi kenyataannya, tubuhnya mulai kelelahan. Sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa sadar dirinya telah mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia makin melambat, sedangkan cahaya itu makin menjauh darinya.

Dan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia seperti orang mabuk. Dan akibatnya, kakinya tersandung dengan kakinya sendiri. 'Bugh' dan ia terjatuh. Dengan kedua lututnya dan tangannya sebagai penopang berat tubuhnya.

Ahh..ahhh ahhh. Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya. Setelah itu, Naruto melihat kedepan untuk mengetahui bagamaina jarak diantara mereka. Dan Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengejarnya, tapi mengapa tidak ada perbedaan? Terlalu jauh untuk digenggam.

Ah..siaalll! Naruto berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri. Menggigit bawah bibirnya dan mengepal kedua tangan sekuat mungkin, ia mulai menyesali mengapa dirinya begitu lemah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? AKU SANGAT LEMAHHH!" Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, ia melukai kedua tangannya. Ia memukul lantai putih di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan seluruh emosinya. Sdikit demi sedikit darah bertetesan dari kedua tangannya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa sakit dari tangannya. Namun, rasa sakit yang jauh didadanya.

Entah mengapa ini sangat menyakitkan. Sangat menyesakkan. Mengingatkan kepada dirinya saat kehilangan temannya. Karena ia yang lemah, temannya mati. Tanpa disadari air matanya menetes. Sebuah air mata penyesalan.

'Ah... ' Tiba-tiba Matanya mulai mengabur. Dan ia melihat sebuah bayangan di depannya. Bayangan dari sosok yang ia kenal. Dengan sebuah lambang kipas di belakang punggung pakaiannya. Wajah yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Dan Seolah-olah sedang mengatakan 'Kau lemah!'.

Apakah ini hanya khayalan saja? Apakah ia tak salah lihat?

Lalu, keadaanya saat ini, ia pernah merasakannya. Ini seperti dirinya yang mencoba mengejar bayangan rivalnya, Sasuke. Dia ingat dulu, bahwa dirinya sangat lemah. Dan tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Naruto iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Sasuke. Dia hebat, jenius, dan berbakat. Bisa dikatakan Sasuke adalah sempurna baginya.

Karena rasa iri itulah ia mulai berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Menganggap Sasuke sebagai patokannya. Namun, sejauh apa pun Naruto berusaha, ia tak pernah merasa berada dilevel yang sama dengannya. Semakin Naruto berlari mengejarnya, semakin jauh pula untuk mencapainya.

Tapi, Naruto takkan menyerah begitu saja. Jika hal ini kurang, maka ia hanya tinggal menambahnya menjadi dua kali lipat. Jika hal ini membutuhkan waktu lama, maka ia siap untuk melakukannya setiap hari, siang dan malam. Bahkan jika tidak guru yang mengajarkan, Ia sendiri yang akan melakukan.

'Sudah cukup!' Ia mulai berdiri. Ia memaksakan setiap anggota tubuhnya untuk mengikuti apa yang otaknya inginkan. Bahkan jika ia lemah, ia masih memiliki teman-temannya. Mereka adalah kekuatan untuk dirinya. Bersama mereka apa pun masalahnya, dirinya yakin bisa menghadapinya.

Dan kali ini, ia tak akan membiar siapa pun mati lagi. Dan ia takkan mengecewakan harapan semua orang. Dia harus berada dilevel setingkatnya. Naruto tidak boleh berlama-lamaan di sini lagi. Masih ada misi yang harus diselesaikannya.

Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi diluar dugaannya. Cahaya putih yang tadi ia kejar, malah mendekatinya. Tepat di depan kedua matanya.

'Naruto! Bangunlah!' Lalu dari cahaya tersebut, seperti ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dengan segera Naruto langsung bangkit. Lalu meraih cahaya tersebut. Tapi, sebelum ia mencapainya, cahaya tersebut tiba-tiba bersinar lebih terang. Sehingga membuat Naruto harus menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto! Bangunlah! Tentunya, Kalau kau tidak ingin mendapat masalah!" Seseorang di samping anak berambut pirang itu, mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk membangunkan temannya itu. Ia menggoyangkan badan temannya itu, berharap jika temannya akan bangun. Tapi, tetap saja. Temannya itu tak mau bangun. 'Cih, mimpi apa nih anak?' batinnya kesal.

"Oke, Naruto. Jika ini maumu, jangan salahkan aku, ya." Ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Dan ia juga tidak mau ikut-ikuatan kena masalah dengan tatapan gurunya yang sangat menyeramkan ."Iruka-sensei! Naruto tidak mau bangun, lanjutnya sambil berteriak kepada gurunya, Iruka.

"Bocah ituuu...!"

Iruka-sensei meremas buku ditangannya. Keningnya mengkerut, kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Ia menahan amarahnya. Tapi, kali ini mungkin ia takkan berhasil. Sikap bocah itu sudah keterlaluan. Tidur disaat pelajaran berlangsung, suka membolos, mengerjai orang-orang bahkan gurunya sendiri, selalu gagal saat ujian, dan masih banyak lainnya. Untuk ukuran guru seperti dirinya, yang menghadapi bocah seperti itu, Iruka-sensei sudah dianggap sebagai guru baik karena selalu menahan amarah. Jadi, jika dia sekarang marah tak masalah'kan?

Iruka-sensei berjalan ke arahnya. Teman-teman sekelas hanya bisa menatap iba kepada temannya itu. Diantara mereka ada yang senang dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Jika kau tidak mau bangun maka bersiap-siap lah!" kata Iruka-sensei yang sudah berada di samping bocah bernama Naruto itu. Dan tanpa diduga ternyata Iruka-sensei memberikannya kesempatan. Namun...

1...

2...

3...

Beberapa menit Iruka-sensei menunggunya, Naruto tidak bangun juga. Bisa dikatakan Naruto malah makin bermimpi di alamnya. Lalu, tanpa menunggu kesempatan kedua lagi, Iruka-sensei mengangkat tangan kanannya, yang ditangannya tersebut ada sebuah buku yang tebal. Dan...

'Duuuaakkk'

"Ittaiii..."

Iruka-sensei berhasil mendaratkan buku tersebut di kepala Naruto. Seberapa kencang Iruka-sensei memukulnya, hal tersebut dapat dilihat pada benjolan besar di kepalanya. Dan dengan cara ini, akhirnya Naruto bisa terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Aduh...duh..duh...siapa sih yang berani memukulku, HAH!" Naruto yang sehabis bangun dari tidur, tanpa sengaja memprotes dan marah. Dia berteriak lantang di bangkunya. Salah satunya kakinya ia letakkan di atas mejanya. Tangannya terkepal memberi kesan ia akan memukul siapa saja yang tadi memukulnya. Sedangkan temannya hanya terkaget dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Nah, bagaimana jikalau aku yang melakukannya, N-A-R-U-T-O!"

"HAHHH...jadi KAUUU...kau...kau..., ya?" Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara pengakuan tersebut. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan Iruka-sensei. Dan setelah sadar siapa yang ia lihat, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut. Sekarang dan kali ini, Naruto benar-benar merasakan aura pembunuh yang pekat.

"Ah...jadi sensei, ya? Kalau begitu maafkan aku sensei," kata Naruto yang langsung duduk pada kursinya dengan gemetaran. Beberapa menit kemudian. "Ano...Sensei? Kenapa Sensei ngelihatin aku terus?" lanjutnya tergagap.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku menghukummu, Naruto?"

"Tentu, jika itu terjadi maka Sensei tidak berperi kemanusiaan," kata Naruto.

"Sayangnya Senseimu ini adalah IBLIS, Naruto!" jawab Iruka-sensei dan menekankan katanya pada kata 'Iblis'

.

.

.

.

.

Pembelajaran kembali dimulai. Tentunya, setelah memberikan hukuman pertama untuk Naruto, yaitu push up dan shift up 50 kali. Dan tentunya hukuman ini juga belum berakhir. Masih ada hukuman untuk kedua kalinya, yang mengharuskan Naruto berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan salah satu kakinya diangkat dan kedua tangannya yang memegang kupingnya. Dan ini harus Naruto lakukan selama pelajaran Iruka-sensei selama satu bulan. Dan hukuman ketiganya, Naruto masih aman saat ini.

"Hhuuhhh...menyebalkan," kata Naruto yang tampak kesal. Apa yang telah dia lakukan memang pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman. Dan teman-teman jangan ditiru, ya!

"Apa sebaiknya aku kabur saja, ya?" bisik Naruto. "Jika kau kabur lagi, Naruto. Aku akan menambahkan hukummu menjadi sepuluh kali lipat daripada ini!" Iruka-sensei mendengarnya dan mengancam Naruto jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Baiklah, Sensei!" Naruto merinding mendengar ucapan senseinya itu. Dia langsung terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan hukumannya. 'Ah...jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hal ini mengingatkan waktuku ketika du...lu...'

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. 'Ini tidak mungkin'kan?' kata Naruto di dalam hatinya mencoba membantah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia berusaha menolak kenyataan. Mengatakan 'Ini hanya mimpiku, bukan?'

Tapi, pemandangan di depannya adalah teman-temannya. Mereka ketika waktu kecil. Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Sasuke, dan lainnya. Namun, diantara teman yang Naruto kenal, tidak ada Sakura. Dan orang yang mirip Sasuke siapa dia? Naruto tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" lirih Naruto. Sebelumnya dia berada di ruangan aneh dan sekarang dia melihat teman-temannya yang masih kecil. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Naruto sudah benar-benar memastikannya. Dan ia yakin juga ini bukanlah Mugen Tsukoyomi (benar, gak?)

Tapi, mengapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan ini gak mungkin'kan author? Gak mungkin ini sudah TBC-kan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

H

Yo, berjumpa lg dg ane (emng prnh ketemu). Yah, ini adlh fic ku yg ke2 (yg satu ancur bgt), nah bagaimana pendapat kalian. Baguskah? Ato jelek kah? Ane butuh pendpt kalian, jd luangkan waktu kalian ngisi kolom review, ya~~~

.

Apa pun bentuknya ane trima dg sng hati.

.

.

Oke gitu aj, ya. Bye... Bye


End file.
